Raging Fire
by maddy09
Summary: Quand la famille Swan emménage à Forks, c'est une nouvelle vie qui démarre pour les jumelles Isabella et Irina ainsi que pour Jasper leur grand frère. All Human. Lemon.


Bienvenue à tous, L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un récit entièrement sortit de ma tête. Seuls les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de S.M., je préfère vous le rappeler. S'il s'avère que Raging star vous plaise, n'hésitez à me le faire partager, je suis toute ouïe ! En attendant, je vous laisse le plaisir de commencer cette histoire… Bonne lecture ! _Maddy._

….

Le Jour où mon père nous a annoncé qu'on quittait Chicago pour une petite ville près de Seattle dans l'Etat de Washington, ce fut la fin du monde. La fin du monde pour ma sœur, Irina et une totale injustice pour mon frère, Jasper. Mon père avait presque cru, que moi, au contraire de mon frère et de ma sœur que j'étais terriblement heureuse de partir de cette ville qui m'avait vue grandir. Mais non, pourquoi voudrais-je m'en aller ? J'avais des amis, j'avais des attaches… Bref il y avait plein de raisons qui faisaient que je refusais tout idée d'un déménagement. Je voulais rester. Point. Seulement, ce n'était ni moi, ni Irina, ni Jasper qui décidait. C'était mon père. Et ma mère.

Finalement, nous avons pris la route, un vendredi matin en plein mois de juillet. J'avais embarqué le plus de carton possible dans ma voiture. Une mustang de 1967 entièrement restaurée par me propres soin. Et bien sûr par ceux de mon cher père aussi. La route pour Seattle avait pris deux jours. J'avais suivis mes parents et le camion de déménagement. J'avais l'estomac serré quand nous avons quitté la ville. Nous arrivâmes un après-midi dans cette ville. Forks. Un bled auquel je n'aurais jamais cru possible de m'aventurer un jour et pourtant j'allais vivre là. J'avais garé ma voiture le long du trottoir derrière les deux autres véhicules sans aucune joie. Depuis ma voiture, je pouvais observer la maison. Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était splendide. Un porche en bois, une devanture aux couleurs crèmes, un garage qui à première vue était spacieux, un jardin qui semblait s'étendre derrière la gigantesque demeure. Elle était deux fois plus grande que la maison que nous habitions à Chicago. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de ne plus partager ma chambre avec Irina. Un espoir pas si perdue puisque en montant à l'étage, je pus compter cinq chambres. J'en sautais de joie. Après tout, nous ne devions pas vivre un véritable enfer ici. Ma sœur prit la chambre face à la salle de bain, Jasper prit celle du côté gauche et moi, je pris celle du fond à côté d'Irina. Au moins les parents se trouvaient plus au fond près des escaliers. J'avais une fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison voisine. Elle était peut-être un peu plus grande que la nôtre et plus lumineuse aux vues de leur baie vitrée. J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à aménager ma chambre. Je trouvais ça amusant de pouvoir décorer une chambre comme bon me semble sans avoir Irina sur mon dos, constamment, pour m'obliger à retirer mes affiches de film qu'elle trouvait hideuse selon ses dires. Vers dix heures, je me suis couché trop épuisé par le long périple et c'est tout naturellement que je me suis endormie malgré la chaleur moite de l'été.

Le mois de juillet et août passa relativement vite. Je découvrais cette ville. J'avais exploré d'innombrable espace vert. Forks était entourés de forêts verdoyantes. J'en avais beaucoup profité, notamment pour me balader. Il y a avait même un coin où l'on pouvait observer la ville d'un point de vue accessible avec ma voiture. Je m'y rendais souvent. Je garais ma Mustang face au vide et assise sur le capot, la musique allumée, j'observais la ville. C'était agréable. Je ne m'étais pas encore fait d'amis et pour le moment, je m'en fichais pas mal. Mais, la rentrée approchait. Le lycée. Lieu de torture que je détestais déjà à l'époque. J'y pensais beaucoup ce qui me donnait la nausée. Il fallait dire qu'affronter deux années au lycée sans amis était plus que dangereux.

Ma sœur partait toujours autant que possible en ville où les magasins ne manquaient pas accompagnée par sa nouvelle meilleure amie Tanya. Une fille qu'elle avait rencontrée justement dans un magasin de centre-ville. Depuis, elle avait à priori intégré le clan de fille en mini-jupe-qui-n '-aime-que-le-shopping-et-les-mecs. Une vraie aubaine pour ma très chère sœur jumelle. Parce qu'en effet, Irina était ma jumelle, quoi qu'on en pense nous étions nées le même jour à la même heure avec deux minutes de différences. Elle était née la première donc dans la logique, elle était mon « ainée ». Tout comme Jasper mon grand frère. Mais bien que je sois la plus jeune, je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi la plus vieille au vu de la maturité très peu développée de mes frères et sœurs.

Au final, cette ville n'était pas si minuscule, elle comptait une bonne vingtaine de commerces, un centre commerciale, une piscine municipale, une grande bibliothèque (pas aussi énorme que celle de Chicago ou Seattle mais bon c'était déjà ça…), un lycée à peine plus petit que mon ancien (pour dire !), plusieurs quartiers avec pas mal de restaurants. Bref, pas si petit et perdu que je ne le pensais. Pourtant dans ma tête, bien que je sois plutôt bien, la rentrée ne cessait de me hanter. Je ne connaissais personne au contraire de ma sœur et je savais parfaitement que Jasper allait vite se faire des amis. A Chicago, il était populaire comme Irina. Il collectionnait déjà les filles, faisait partit de l'équipe de foot, avait une bande de copain aussi macho que lui et un cœur de pierre. Bref, il était hyper-sociable. J'avais déjà préparé mes affaires, préparant au passage un bouquin de secours pour la pause de midi. J'écoutais de la musique pour ne pas stresser mais soyons honnête je ne parvenais pas à me détendre. Finalement, au bout d'une heure à me retourner dans mon lit, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien, il me restait deux ans à tenir avant de partir à l'université. Restait plus qu'à compter les jours avant mon départ. Ça me semblait tout à coup long, vraiment très long.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée aux aurores pour aller faire mon habituel footing. En plus à raison de me tenir en forme, il m'aidait à rester calme et sereine. Dans le parc, je croisais des promeneurs avec leur chien et de loin, je remarquais un fou qui comme moi courrais pour se détendre. Une fois rentrée, je pris une douche et après, je descendis pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mon père qui devait prendre son service tôt. Si nous avions quitté Chicago c'était simplement parce qu'il avait obtenu la promotion de ses rêves ici. En devenant shérif. C'était aussi pour cette raison que je ne lui avais rien dit d'aussi… désagréable, au contraire de ma sœur. Mon père et moi parlions des Cub's de Chicago, même si n'y étions plus, il n'empêchait pas qu'on resta des fans inconditionnels de cette équipe de baseball. Au bout d'une demi-heure mon père partit tandis que je devais attendre mon frère et ma sœur pour aller au lycée. J'étais le chauffeur attitrer et ce, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Je dus crier à plusieurs reprises après Irina pour qu'elle daigne enfin apparaître dans ma voiture. Mais ça, elle ne me fera pas plusieurs fois le coup. C'est avec _Raging fire_ de Phillip Phillips que je partis pour mon premier jour au lycée. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce que ma sœur m'agace pour je mette un album pop qu'elle avait pris avec elle. C'était le comble du bonheur d'être chauffeur pour elle. Heureusement, le lycée n'était pas loin. Oui, Heureusement ou pas, finalement… C'était à voir, entre un premier jour et une sœur casse-pied, le choix s'avérait compliqué.

_To be continued..._


End file.
